


Baby you're perfect

by leedsharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, Riding, Smut, Top Louis, harry rides louis, it's a combo of both what can i say, larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:43:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5078242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leedsharry/pseuds/leedsharry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis didn't remember how he ended up balls deep inside Harry, but he did remember how Harry just really really wanted to ride him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby you're perfect

**Author's Note:**

> To annette @cutestcurly and the rest of my woes from the gc, here's to you guys :D
> 
> p.s follow me on twitter @hsjaggers

Louis doesn’t even know how he ended up here, 3 fingers in, knuckles deep, inside of Harry stretching him out before Harry got ready to ride Louis. It all moved so fast, the last 5 minutes, Louis swore they were just downstairs watching a movie. He remembered just casually flipping through the channels and settling in on some random rom com that he came across when Harry made his way from the kitchen with some snacks. He remembered laying his head on Harry’s lap and hugging a pillow over his stomach and just playing with the little strings that came off of it. He was in no way trying to provoke Harry but after some point, he discovered a small hole in the pillow cover and started to poke his finger in and out of it subconsciously and that’s when he must’ve done something. [x](http://33.media.tumblr.com/bdd40ca9cb95842f947792387cc2de1f/tumblr_nwj2b7zwAV1rrk9yuo2_250.gif)

The movie was reaching a lull after about 15 minutes and at some point after Louis kept playing with that hole he turned his head up and said, “Hey H-“ but was completely cut off by the look on Harry’s face. To Louis the image in front of him was indescribable, the way Harry was staring at where 2 of his fingers could now fit inside the once was tiny hole in the pillow cover with his mouth slightly open. It wasn’t even that dark out yet either so he could see the way the green in Harry’s eyes were close to none as the black of his pupils consumed them.

“Harry…” Louis sat up and trailed off a little confused but doesn’t mind where this might be headed. Harry moved quicker than Louis could even process and before he knew it his lips were caught up in a frenzy with Harry’s while Harry moved closer, closer, closer. He could barely think about where this even came on from while Harry pulled away quickly to attack his neck with kisses, some rougher than others. He began sucking on the one spot that he knows drives Louis absolutely insane a couple inches below his left ear and that’s when Louis let out the first moan. Harry brought his lips up to Louis’ ear, his breath hot and erratic, making Louis’ dick already twitch in his pants from anticipation as Harry whispered, “Wanna ride you Lou,” then lazily kissed all around the lovebite he made minutes before.

Louis was so drunk off of everything that was Harry so he wasted no time in responding, “Yeah Haz, fuck, of course.”

Harry got off the couch even faster than he jumped on Louis the first time, and started up the stairs for their room with Louis on his heels. The next few minutes went by so fast Louis definitely doesn’t remember them but that’s where he is now- 3 fingers in, knuckles deep. He always made sure to prep Harry the best he can because while he himself doesn’t think he’s that big, Harry always states how “unbelievably thick” he is so he just wants to make sure he gets his boy stretched out just enough. Louis knows his fingers are a lot shorter than Harry’s too but that means nothing especially when he felt Harry’s other hand clench his free hand particularly hard on one thrust in as he also strung out a long swear.

“Lou, Louis I’m ready now I-fuck, I swear,” Harry rasped out, his forehead already glistening with a light layer of sweat.

Louis looked up at his boy, already looking completely blissed out, angelic with his hair falling all around him and on the sheets below, and he swears he’s never been more in love with anyone in his whole life than right now.

“Can you get up for me love?” Louis answered, a soft tone of fond for the boy.

Harry got up and made room for Louis to lay down as he teared open the condom successfully with his teeth. Louis laughed a little saying, “This is our fifth time having sex this week so far and you just mastered the skill of opening things with your teeth. M’proud of you babe.”

“You know what they say, practice makes perfect,” Harry winked down at Louis with a dimply smile making its way onto his face.

Harry stroked Louis a few times then rolled on the condom and lubed him up. He looked back at Louis and went in for one more kiss. When he pulled back a few centimeters Louis already beat him to it and whispered, “I love you,” with a smile on his face; to which Louis felt butterflies erupt in his stomach when he heard “I love you more,” said back to him.

Harry situated himself above Louis and slowly inched his way onto Louis’ cock, never really getting used to the pure thickness that Louis really has going for himself. Harry could feel his breath leave him as he finally bottomed out, swiveling a few times to get used to the feeling. Louis looked up at Harry, completely amazed as he always is by his boy, amazed at how well he takes it, how completely ravishing, with his neck and upper chest flushed, his cheeks and lips turned the same shade of pink, how he simply looks made to be perched on his dick all the time, it was really all too much for him.

He whimpered a bit as he grabbed onto Harry’s beautiful love handles as Harry steadied himself with his hands on Louis’ pecs, his huge hands encompassing almost his whole chest. “You okay?” Louis asked him.

“Baby I’m perfect,” Harry said, taking a second to laugh at his reference.

“God you’re so cheesy, leave it to you to use one of our songs that we wrote together in this exact moment H, it’s not like I’m balls deep or anything,” Louis said, totally infatuated with Harry and the cheesiest things he says.

Harry’s smile soon left his face as he started to pick himself up and dropped back down on Louis’ dick, already working up to a steady pace. The boy who was just giggling moments before in front of Louis was now a bouncing mess, curls in all directions bouncing up and down with each thrust, his body covered in slick sweat, and lips formed in the perfect “o” shape letting out the most beautiful noises in the whole world. Harry liked to hear Louis moan, Louis knew this. But when Harry is losing all control of himself going up and down on Louis, that’s all that matters in the moment, making Harry feel good, making him moan.

Louis keened high in his throat on one particular bounce when he could feel Harry tighten himself around Louis’ cock, and considering how tight Harry always is in the first place, this was even more overwhelming than it usually is. Louis was thrusting up at this point too, meeting Harry halfway because he could tell he was getting a bit tired, but still wasn’t going to give up for a second. Louis could feel that heat in the bottom of his stomach signaling his release soon, but he knew that Harry had to come first, Harry aways had to come first, that was Louis’ top priority always.

Harry had his eyes so tightly shut that when Louis told him to open his eyes and look at him, he wouldn’t be able to. But after a few seconds he opened them and looked at Louis’ , the greens of his own eyes completely gone as he saw that the blue of Louis’ were too. Harry’s almost completely stopped bouncing at this point but Louis continued to thrust up not looking to give up till Harry came untouched. “You are Harry,” Louis breathed out feeling the heat between their bodies growing.

“I-I’m what?” Harry asked breaking out into a low moan.

“You’re perfect. You really are so perfect in every single way, you’re so beautiful and incredible, confident and sexy. I sometimes feel like you can’t get any more amazing than you already are but fuck, Harry, you keep on proving me wrong. I can’t believe, shit, that I have you,” Louis gasped out, “and you, have me.”

“Oh fuck Louis, fuck,” Harry dropped his head a little shutting his eyes, “fuck, oh my god.”

“I know,” Louis laughed out of breath, “I’m such a sap sometimes.”

“No no it’s not that, fuck, I’m about to come Louis, fuck!” Harry ended his sentence with a groan so loud, his body shaking as his came harder than Louis would’ve ever expected, his own stomach and upper chest being covered in ribbons of Harry’s cum.

“Come for me baby, fuck, there’s so much,” Louis rasped out as Harry finally stopped a few moments later his legs still trembling as he struggled to hold himself up.

He decided against it as he let himself collapse onto Louis’ smaller body, Louis still thrusting rapidly as he whimpered and came into the condom with a bite to Harry’s shoulder. He stayed there for a few seconds as he felt so aware of every end on his body as he cock spasmed inside of Harry as he finally got the release he was chasing. Moments later, he pulled his mouth off and let out a few mewls at the feeling of Harry still clenching and unclenching subconsciously around him.

He grabbed his softening dick and swiveled the base a bit and pulled out, pulled the condom off and tied it, and threw it in the bin beside the bed all the while trying not to move Harry who was still on top of him. He took his hand and pushed the boy’s wild hair back out of his face and behind his ears as he softly said, “Harry.”

Harry groaned but nonetheless picked his head up and turned to look at Louis, the normal green meeting the normal blue each of them with a smile on their faces.

“I swear every time you ride me you seem to come way more than normal, correct me if I’m wrong,” Louis said looking down at where their bodies are beginning to stick together.

“Oops,” Harry said, his cheeks turning a little pink.

“Hi,” Louis said, the crinkles by his eyes becoming prominent.

“And you say I’m the cheesy one,” Harry replied, his own eye crinkles making their way onto his face.

Louis pushed Harry off of him with a roll of his eyes and went to stand up, feeling sticky everywhere. “I need a shower badly,” Louis said smelling the stench of sex in the air.

Harry put his arm behind his head and crossed his feet, making himself comfortable still on the bed, “What do you say to a round two?” he said with a cheeky raise of his eyebrows.

Louis stood along the doorframe with his hip popped out and his arms crossed and replied equally as cheeky with a wink, “Hm, possibly. But only if you eat me out first.”

Louis turned and swayed his hips as he walked towards their en suite, leaving behind a stunned Harry with his mouth open.

Harry could hear the water start and within a few minutes later Louis returned in the doorway, hair already wet and slicked back and water dripping down his torso and biceps. Louis had his mouth already dropped open, panting a little bit or maybe not, Harry couldn’t tell from his spot on the bet, he reached a hand up to slick back his hair, flicking the beads of extra water to the floor looking even more inviting than he was seconds before; even if Harry had no idea that was possible, but at this point he’s learned that with Louis, anything is possible.

Louis smirked at the way Harry looked flustered from just seeing him wet for less than a minute, his boy really was too easy. “You coming then or what?” He asked with a smirk as he turned around and headed back towards the shower again. And if he thought Harry couldn’t have moved any faster than he did off of the couch earlier that night, then well, Harry proved wrong him wrong yet again.

**Author's Note:**

> And this is also for my best friend mery, my yes of course always.


End file.
